narutobijuufandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumatzu Terumi Senju
Somehow Tokumatzu is the son of Mei terumi and Tobirama senju Background Tokumatzu is a peaceful man whom loves the nature.As a child he was quite the lonly child, he diden't really have frineds.His only friend was his mother Mei Terumi.He was a kind child though so, when he made friends they would stick with him for quite a while.While a child he was wildly smart, so he spead through tests and traps.He devoleped a special kekkei genkai that allowed him to do the things Haku does.So he devoleped a rare kekkei genkai to manipulate water.Later on in the future, Mei steped down, and made Tokumatzu Mizukage.Because of his kind nature he is known as "The Kind-heared mizukage".But to his enemies he's known as "The master of the swift kill". Later on he met Rokudou and joined "Kami" Appearence Tokumatzu is wearing wraps arouns his stomach, hands, feet and forehead.He wears the Kami headband around his waist.he has blue eyes, and he's purto rican. He wears blue jogging pants with the mist symbol on the leg.he has a tatoo of the senju on his back, and a tatoo of the Terumi clan on his arm. Personality HES A DAMN KIND PERSON D< Abilities He is able to control water skillfully like haku Ninjutsu *Summoning : Impure world ressurection : The user will use the body of another person to ressurect a dead person. *Water release : Shockwave : The user will throw up an ocean of water. *Water release : Water wall : The user will form a wall made of water, that will protect them from all attacks excpt lightning release. *Water release : Water dragon bullet : This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the caster's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. That said, the amount of water used will be in proportion with the caster's skill. *Water release : Snakes mouth : This technique allows the user to generate a spinning column of water which will take the form of a snake with a gaping jaw. This snake can twist and follow its targets and swallow them. After it has swallowed them, it turns into a river that carries the enemy away. *Water release : Huge elplosion : the user will make a clone out of water, the clone will grab the opponent and explode. *Water release : Powerful blasting rain : This technique will summon a large amount of water that will then be used to strike at the opponent in several versatile ways. *Water release : Gunshot : the user will shoot a water bullet out of their mouth at the opponent. *Water release : Water shark break through : A stronger version of the Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique, which creates a gigantic shark, far larger than the user, to attack the opponent. This technique differs from its parent jutsu in being able to absorb the chakra from an opponent's technique, and in turn use that chakra to grow larger and more powerful. *Water release : Swamp : the user will trow up an lake of water that will look as dark and eirie as a swamp. *Ice release : Black dragon blizzard : The user will make a black ice dragon that will attack the opponent violently. *Ice release : One horned white whale : the user will make a giant ice whale that will jump onto the opponent. *Ice release : Twin dragon blizard : An advanced version of Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard in which the user releases two dragons of black snow that merge into a massive tornado. This jutsu manipulates existing ice and does not create ice. *Demonic thin ice mirriors : The user vanishes and reappears in any location desired (usually behind the enemy), then creates a single ice mirror.The user will then leap into the mirror from the rear and come out from the front, slashing the enemy with a senbon. *Demonic ice Crystal mirriors : The user will create ice mirriors that surround the opponent and the user will enter inside of the mirriors, and it will seem like they are in all of the mirriors. *Demonic mirrior ice murder : After the victim is trapped in the user's Demonic Ice Mirrors, the mirrors will explode, damaging all inside while the user, using his speed to get away at the last instant, remains safely outside of the blast. *Ice spikes : The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice if they are endangered. Weapons Sanbi Exicutioner's blade : A blade made from a sanbi mini clone shaped like zabuza's blade Trivia *Missions : D-rank: 2 , C-rank: 26 , B-rank: 10 , A-rank: 48 , S-rank: 309 *Classifacation : part 1: B-class Chuunin, part 2: S-class Kage *Age : part 1: (13-14) , part 2:(18-19) *Birthday : December 9 *Marital status : Single *Family : Mei Terumi, Tobirama Senju, Rokudou Kami Senju *kekkei genkai : Water, Ice, Lava, Boil *Assosiation : Kirigakure, Kami